pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Masky and Hoodie
Uwaga! Uprzedzam że tego nieczytałem, ale zostało zgłoszone do usunięcia a admina powstrzymało jedynie to że to kanon, ale nie wiadomo jak długo będzie się tego trzymał, a pasta z tego co wyczytałem zasługuje na miejsce na "podium"(If you know what I mean) na tej stronie. Była już późna jesień. Końcówka października zawsze była tu szara, ponura. Zwierzęta przygotowywały się do snu zimowego. Ludzie niechętnie wychodzili na dwór, bo było zimno. Parkową drogą ze spuszczoną głową szedł około piętnastoletni chłopak. Przez żółtą kurtkę był dobrze widoczny na tle bezbarwnych drzew. Widać było na jego twarzy strach i smutek. Starał się iść jak najwolniej, byleby opóźnić powrót do domu. Wracał ze szkoły z kolejną jedynką. Bał się matki. Zawsze go biła - jego i jego brata. Za najmniejszą nawet błachostkę potrafiła uderzyć któregoś z nich w głowę metalową rurą. Tym razem siedziała na podwórzu. Często tam przesiadywała pieląc w ogrodzie albo robiąc na drutach. Tom przeszedł przez furtkę najciszej, jak umiał. Gdy wszedł do budynku odetchnął z ulgą. Jednak radość nie trwała zbyt długo. W jednej chwili poczuł głośny szum w uszach, przyprawiający o ból głowy. Straszne uczucie, właściwie znikąd. Czuł, że nie jest tu sam. Jednak jak nagle się pojawiło, tak i zniknęło. - Tim! Chodź tu! Raz! - usłyszał głos matki z zewnątrz. Przeszły go dreszcze. No tak! Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby zostawić plecak przed drzwiami! Z grobową miną poszedł do kobiety. Był wściekła, w ręce trzymała zmiętą kartkę z oceną niedostateczną. - Co to ma być?! Nie tak cię wychowałam!- natychmiast zamachnęła się na niego z nożem, którym kroiła warzywa. Chłopakowi nie udało się uniknąć ciosu. Na jego twarzy w poprzek przebiegały dwa głębokie, tryskające krwią cięcia. Uciekł do kuchni. Twarz nieznośnie go piekła, to było nie do wytrzymania. Obmył ją wodą, ale to nie pomogło. Wziął z zamrażarki kostki lodu, zawinął w ręcznik i przyłożył do głowy. Postanowił udać się na strych. Zawsze lubił tam siedzieć, było cicho, spokojnie i... Nie było matki. Wszedł po skrzypiących schodach na górę. Gdy otworzył drzwi, uderzył go smród stęchlizny i grzybów. Pod ścianą zobaczył wielki, brązowy kufer. Widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Wyglądał na naprawdę stary, bogato zdobiony. Z niepokojem otworzył go. No tak, nic szczególnego. Jakieś kostiumy, maski, peruki... Jednak wziął jedną z nich. Była biała, a otwory na oczy czarne, jakby obszyte jakimś materiałem, jednak doskonale było przez nie widać. Założył ją z myślą, że chociaż nikt nie zobaczy jego okaleczonej twarzy. Znów usłyszał to przerażające dzwonienie w uszach, tym razem głośniejsze. Spojrzał w stronę okna i... Zamarł. Zobaczył w nim białą głowę człowieka. Bez twarzy. Ten widok był tak przerażający, że szybko stamtąd uciekł. Na dole schodów znalazł gruby sznur. Nie wiedział, skąd się wziął, ale chwycił go. "Zabij ją! Niech zapłaci za to, co zrobiła!" usłyszał głos w głowie. Bez wahania poszedł do ogrodu, zakradł się do kobiety od tyłu i związał ją. Usta zawiązał zieloną chustką, która leżała na ziemi. Zaprowadził ją brutalnie do piwnicy i przywiązał kolejnymi linami do krzesła. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak nic z tego. Tim okrążył ją powoli. - Przestań się rzucać. Teraz zapłacisz za to, co mi zrobiłaś! Nienawidzę cię. Teraz to ja się tobą zabawię. - zaśmiał się złowrogo. Założył czarne, skórzane rękawice i wziął obcęgi. Zerwał z jej twarzy chustkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. - To co, może w dentystę? Narzędziem rozwarł jej usta. Chwycił jej zęba i powoli zaczął go wyrywać. Napawał się każdym krzykiem, czy spazmą bólu. Pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał był tak szczęśliwy. Już po chwili zakrwawiony ząb leżał na ziemi. Potem wziął się za następny dodatkowo go wykręcając. Następnie kolejny i kolejny... Kobieta krzyczała, płakała, a chłopaka to tylko nakręcało. Gdy straciła już wszystkie zęby i język, odłożył obcęgi, a chwycił piłę ręczną. Zaczął ciąć jej lewą rękę przy łokciu radując sięspływającą krwią i jej bólem. Był w niemal transie. Z chęcią oglądał przecinane po kolei mięśnie, ścięgna, w końcu kości. W jednej chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich jego brat bliźniak, Brian. Był w szoku. - Brian! Co tak wcześnie? - zawołał wesoło. - Zostaw ją. - wydusił. Był w niezłym szoku. - Dlaczego? Ona nas krzywdziła tyle lat! - Uwolnij ją. Proszę... - Po co? - Błagam... - Dobra, czekaj... Odciął jej prawą dłoń. Jeśli nie będzie mogła pisać, nikt się nie dowie! Brian złapał brata za ramiona i gwałtownie potrząsnął. - Co do cholery w ciebie wstąpiło?! To zadziałało na niego, jak kubeł zimnej wody. No właśnie,co? Nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie żałował tego, co zrobił! Odwiązał krępujące ją liny. Gdy tylko zdołała się wyplątać, uciekła biegnąc jak najszybciej. Tom odprowadził ją wzrokiem do lasu. Dotknął krwawej plamy na trawie i uśmiech mimowolnie wstąpił na jego usta. - A po co ci ta maska?- zapytał Brian. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć. - umilkł po tej odpowiedzi. Tim poprowadził brata do domu. Zaczynało się powoli ściemniać. - Ej, przynieś dżem z piwnicy - powiedział Tim i zaczął kroić chleb. Drugi chłopak niechętnie zszedł na dół, jednak już po chwili dało się stamtąd słyszeć krzyk. Okropny wrzask. Chłopak się przeraził. Chciał zejść, ale bał się. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Bał się o brata. Jednak Brian wrócił po minucie, jakby nic się nie stało. Ale wyglądał strasznie. Jego twarz była pozbawiona uszu, nosa - zupełnie gładka i czarna. Jego ręce były również czarne, jakby spalone. Nie miał powiek, a jego gałki oczne były całe czerwone. Nie było na nich źrenic, tęczówek. Były po prostu jednolite. Miał na 'twarzy' odwrócony uśmiech, coś na kształt smutku, jednak trudno określić, czy był wycięty, czy namalowany, w każdym razie na pewno nie prawdziwy. Na głowie miał kaptur. - Co ci się stało?! Tim się przeraził. Ale brat nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał też napisać. Jakby strach przed tym go sparaliżował. Usiadł przy stole stawiając dżem na blacie. Spojrzał na krzesło obok niego. Leżała tam kamera matki. Zaczął ją dokładnie oglądać. Włączył urządzenie i zaczął filmować kuchnię. Nagle obraz na niej zaczął śnieżyć. Znów usłyszeli straszny szum. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Tim po drodze zabrał nóż. Tam dźwięk był nieco cichszy, lecz nadal drażniący. Chłopak wiedział, że słychać go wtedy, gdy ta postać jest w pobliżu. - Czymkolwiek jesteś, pokaż się natychmiast! Człowieku bez twarzy! Wiem, że to ty! - krzyknął. Nagle na drodze do lasu zmaterializowała się wysoka, może dwumetrowa postać mężczyzny w garniturze. Bez twarzy, ale czuli na sobie jego wzrok. To było straszne. Zaczął iść w ich stronę. Kamera przestała na chwilę śnieżyć, więc Brian nakierował ją na postać. Za nią szedł jakiś chłopak. Wyglądał na starszego od nich. W ręce trzymał siekierę. Na twarzy miał żółte gogle i usta zawiązane szarą chustką. Nagle usłyszeli głos, jakby w głowie. "Kim jesteście?" - Ja... Eee... Masky. A to mój brat... Hoodie. - wymyślił na poczekaniu. "Nadają się" znów głos w głowie i chłopak z siekierą zaczął iść w ich kierunku. - Hej Masky, witaj Hoodie. Jestem Ticci Toby. To Slenderman, obserwował was od dłuższego czasu. Jestem proxy, jego jakby pomocnikiem. - Hmmm... Co w związku z tym? - Jesteście z nami. Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:Gore Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów